Instead
by Flute-Player14
Summary: My first songfic. Based on Staccie Orrico's song "Instead".


A/N: This is my first song fic. It's based on Stacie Orrico's song "Instead". All of the JN characters in this fic are age 18 and Sheen is 20. And it's from Cindy's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or "Instead". I'm just a fourteen year old for cripes sake!

_I saw him shaking his change in a coffee cup_

_Asked for a dollar but I told the man to give it up_

_Said he's hungry, I don't think it's true_

_I bet my dollar he'd spend it on booze_

I walked down the street, passing a hot clothing store. I walked in, and saw the most beautiful outfits I have ever seen. I ran through the aisles, picking up thousands upon thousands of shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, accessories, etc. I ran to the dressing room and tried them on. About an hour later I slid my credit card and payed. I left and continued to walk down the street.

I saw a man, holding a coffee cup. He looked tired, and dirty. As if he hadn't taken a bath in days. His clothes were tattered and worn. He had a scraggily beard. His teeth were out of form, and he looked in pain from cavities. He shook his coffee cup at several people. They all passed him, nervousness filled their faces.

As I walked by him, he too shook his cup at me. He asked for a dollar, but I told him to give it up. He said he's hungry. But I know that's not true. I told him yeah right, you'll just spend it on booze. I began to walk away.

_I turned my back on him and began to walk away_

_But then I heard a little voice inside me say_

_What if it's really true, what if he's hungry_

_What if it's not for him, does he have a family_

I turned my back on him. A little voice inside me came. It asked me '_what if it's really true, what if he's hungry? Maybe it's not for him. He could have a family._' That's very true. He could have a family. But you can't trust everyone. Not everyone is as honest as me. I felt the pain of how that man must feel, always on the streets. I thought of how bad that must feel.

_How'd you get here_

_How'd you end up on the street_

_Where did it go wrong_

_Wonder what I'd do if it were me_

I felt the urge to ask him how he got here, on the streets. How it went wrong. Why did he have to be the one on the streets. As I walked away, I thought to myself.

'I wonder what it'd be like if I were the one on the streets. How would I survive? Would I live? Would there be people to help me in my time of need.'

_A new point of view_

_A walk in your shoes_

_I wish I could get inside your head_

_To see what you see_

_When you look at me_

_Cause I could've live your life_

_Instead_

__

I ran back to the man and stood in front of him. He looked at me, confusion written all over his face. I reached into my purse, and pulled out a twenty. I folded it up, so he couldn't see it. I slipped it into his cup. He looked down, then back up at me. I smiled and walked out of sight. I made sure he couldn't see me and looked at him. He opened up the twenty and saw how much I had given him. He smiled a smile a mile wide an ran to the park. I followed him.

As I entered the park I ran to see where he was going. He ran to a thicket of trees and called for somebody. A women and two small children ran out. He showed them the bill. The children started jumping up and down as the women kissed the man. She asked him, who gave it to you. He looked around for a moment, and saw me. He pointed towards me and they all headed my direction.

The women said "thank you" and the man said, "I don't know what we would've done with out you". The kids ran and jumped around me saying "thankies". I smiled at them. The man then asked, "I don't know how to repay you". I told them that I didn't need anything in return. They said thanks again and walked off. I turned around, smiled to myself about my good deed, and walked away. I ran into a women, dressed in all black.

_It was 90 degrees in the summer heat_

_She was veiled in black all the way down to her feet_

_This is America, doesn't she know_

_Somebody take her shopping, buy her some clothes_

_She came up to me, I didn't understand a word_

_I was about to leave then another thought occurred_

_She may be really lost, scared, and frustrated_

_I should try again to see what she's saying_

__

She came up to me, I couldn't understand her. She must have been from a different country, and migrated here. By the look of her, I could tell. Her face was not shown. I turned around. Another thought came upon me. She could be really lost. Maybe scared and frustrated. I walked back to her, to see if I could understand her. She said that she needed a place to stay, or something along those lines.

__

_How'd you get here_

_How'd you get so far from home_

_What was it that made you leave_

_I wonder what I do if it were me_

__

I pointed to the nearest motel. She said thank you and walked away. I looked down at my bags. I ran to catch up to her. "Excuse me." I called to her. She turned around. She looked about my size. I took out a box that had one of my outfits in it. I handed it to her. She opened the box. I told her she may want some new clothes to wear. I told her that here in America, women are aloud to show their faces. She said thanks again and continued to walk to the motel.

__

_A new point of view_

_A walk in your shoes_

_I wish I could get inside your head_

_To see what you see_

_When you look at me_

_Cause I could've live your life_

_Instead_

__

A/N: So, how was it? Just for your info, this was a one shot that I worked on during the making of the first chapter of my other story. So go on and review!


End file.
